


A Slight Misunderstanding

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David tells Patrick about his new "relationship" with Roland. After S5E07.





	A Slight Misunderstanding

After his audition, Patrick headed back to the store, excited about the role in Cabaret. He grinned to himself, thinking back to the audition and Mrs Rose’s not so transparent attempts to keep him from taking on the more emotionally involved role of Cliff with a younger, female costar. Her intervention was unnecessary, he thought. Sweet, but unnecessary. Even if he’d been at all likely to be attracted to a female costar, more than ever his heart belonged to David.

When he got to the store, he found David rearranging the display of hand cream, their supplier had sent some new formulas and fragrances and they wanted to display them as prominently as possible.

Patrick gave David a kiss on the cheek, eager to hear about how his morning had gone with the woman from Premium Parties.

“How was the meeting with the client?”

“Tina? It was good, I’m putting together some product for a baby shower next week and if that goes well I think she’ll sign on as a regular client,” David replied.

“That’s great, we could really use that regular revenue stream.” 

“There’s just one...small problem,” David was suddenly very occupied with straightening the hand creams.

“David?” From the look on David’s face, Patrick thought that this might be more of a David-created problem than a real one.

“Tina may be under the slight...misunderstanding that Roland and I are, well… a couple and that Roland Jr is our baby.” David was doing everything he could to avoid looking at Patrick.

“What?!”

With Patrick’s exclamation, David looked up, a worried look on his face. Patrick could hardly breathe, he was laughing so hard. 

“So I left you alone for the morning and not only did you get fake married, but you fake adopted a kid?”

“It’s not funny and besides, it’s all Roland’s fault, he basically dumped the kid on me and disappeared. It’s not my fault that Tina thinks babies are cute.” David crossed his arms defensively, but Patrick could see that he was trying not to laugh. 

“I’ll have you know that I think the Rolands and I are going to be very happy. I’m going to park his little stroller by the door and lure customers into the store,” David continued.

“Maybe you and Roland and Ken and I can all go on a double date sometime,” Patrick laughed.

“Yeah, maybe,” David responded, but not before Patrick caught the glimmer of unease that slipped across his face.

“I’m sorry. Is it too early in your relationship with your fake husband for me to tease you about my fake boyfriend?” Patrick asked. He moved closer to David and slipped his arms around his waist.

“I just don’t think you should be comparing my fake marriage of convenience with you almost dating a younger man.” David’s tone was light, but Patrick could feel a bit of tension in his embrace.

“Hey.” He pulled David closer. “You can fake marry as many people as you want, you know I’m not going anywhere, right?” He leaned closer to wrap his arms around David’s shoulders, kissing him firmly.

“Roland is just going to have to cope with the fact that you’re seeing me on the side.”

“Wait!” David said, his voice rising. “Under no circumstances am I having a throuple with Roland!”


End file.
